the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Wolf Clan
The Snow Wolf clan (also called the Winter Wolf clan) was one of the original aboriginal clans to admit many new civilized orc members into their ranks. Originally from Kara'Kar, the Snow Wolf Clan is split into two parts. One inhabiting the North and existing as a winter orc clan, and the other seeking to take the Dar-e Alān ''(Darial pass) from the hated Pelagasiri Elves, who are firmly entrenched in the Greater Dragon (Cacausus) Mountains. History * '''Domains:' Durotan Hold (on the Darial pass), and Frost Tooth Hold (Northern Reaches) The Snow Wolf clan was one the original Aboriginal orc clans that took in Civilized Orcs into their numbers as long as they pledged to be honorable members of their clan. Most of the new members were of the Kara'Kar Air Force and the Intelligentsia that worked for the Air Force in using the Gate of the Stars (Stargate). When they crossed over, they immediately took to the Darial Pass of the Dragon Mountains and was one of the first that noticed the hated elves. It was this discovery that caused the orcs to do battle with the Elves during the Battle of Bloody Snows. During the first Expansion, the clan broke into two, essentially. One half exploring the Northern Reaches and the other staying put in the Greater Caucasus to protect the Dream Snake Clan. Indo-European Migrations During the Indo-European migration and invasions, the southern half the tribe stayed put while the forces of Magog took with them two orc tribes and used their ferocity to conquer Aryavarta (called Dravidistan at the time). At the time of the Second Expansion, the orcs formed a new Kara'kar Empire which conquered part of the Magog lands. However, the Snow Wolf clan fought with the Bonechewers that was formed, and managed to expell the clan out of Kara'kar lands. A feat that was considered dishonorable. Assyrian Empire Over time, the Old Empires affected orc lands. However, the Assyrians were the first to directly affect orc lands. The Assyrians managed to capture part of Phoenicia (the Northern Kingdom of Israel) and export it's people. Many humans of Israelite descent was forced to migrate through orc lands and to protect the northern border. Both the elves and the orcs let the humans migrate into the lands northward and westward (Europe) to settle new colonies there. The migrations happened mostly peacefully without struggle. Aryan Empire and the Second Expansion The Aryan (Persian) Empire saw the growth of the Second Kingdom of Kara'kar. The Persians tried to conquer the Orcs along with the Scythians. Both orc and human made it a nightmare for the Persian King. The result was that the Persians retreated, leaving the orcs alone. The Second Kingdom of Kara'kar had begun, and the Snow Wolves played an important part of keeping the Aryan Empire in check. Alexander the Great Some time later, Alexander the Great came on the scene while the Second Kingdom of Kara'Kar fell apart. Alexander the Great was conquering the equally failing Aryan Empire. The Snow Wolf clan was impressed with the Hellenic commander and his many victories, so they inducted the young man into the Snow Wolf clan and made him an honorary Orc. After that, Alexander the Great conquered all of Persia's territories.Category:Orc Clans Category:Orc Clans of the Southern Reaches Category:Orc Clans of the Northern Reaches